


It’s A Work In Progress

by MissIrrelative



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/F, No Smut, OCs - Freeform, Other, Outcasts Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIrrelative/pseuds/MissIrrelative
Summary: Two Irken Invaders are exiled from the empire due to their “unfavorable” traits, this is the story of their misadventures.





	It’s A Work In Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Yall I just got into this fandom but I love these babies so much

A green, star studded sky greeted the young Irken as the ship entered the planet’s atmosphere. The surface of said planet seemed to be mostly mountains, with a teal colored liquid making up oceans. Two-colored eyes joined bright blues looking at the planet below.  
“So... this is the one, huh?” The shorter of the pair said. The taller nodded,  
“It’s out of the way from the armada, and it’s the closest match to Irk in the data logs.”  
The shorter looked up to see their companion wiping tears from her eyes. They understood her tears. They were exiles, everything they had ever known was taken away, having no place to call home and no people to return to. This was their life now, just the two of them, their SIR units, and their ship.

“SIR, go gather samples of the terrain and Assess the chemical makeup.” The taller commanded. Their SIR units both saluted and exited the ship via the airlock. The two Irkens looked at each other, a sorrowful look of understanding passing between them.

You see, Irkens are made to be perfect. Cookie cutter clones built to conquer. Each one nearly identical. Any not fitting into the mold had to be purged. Then there was Kit. The first Irken ever born with two sets of antennae. At first it was fine, she coasted along in life as a very successful invader. She quickly gained height and rank due to her mutation, her senses twice as strong as a normal Irken. A day came that she met her Tallest, Tallest Spork. Despite her achievements, on the main ship they only saw her differences. She was deemed defective, she was different, imperfect. She was cast aside by her society. Sent to Foodcourtia. There she met a curious young Irken who was also cast out, except she had been cast out before she even had a chance.

Tannis was still a smeetling when Tallests Red and Purple came into power. The moment she had a pak placed on her back, she was cast aside to Foodcourtia. Tannis, unlike any other Irken, had one violet eye, and one magenta eye. It didn’t help or hinder her in any way, it just looked different.

So, naturally, she must be defective.   
When the two oddballs met, it quickly became apparent they would be trouble. They escaped their imprisonment in a fiery blaze of glory, stealing whichever ship they liked best. They became rogues.


End file.
